Repercussions
by fictiongurl
Summary: Hermione's gone to the dark side...and it's all Ginny's fault. Now, as Hermione's being held hostage, she reflects on what made Hermione like this.Ginny's POV. DHr a little HHr,& GH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** They're mine!! All mine!!!!!!! ::JK Rowling comes in and chases me with a knife:: Okay, okay...they're hers. ::winks:: Haha. Oh all right already...they're really hers...really.

A/N: hey all! I'm really stuck on my other story _Learning to Swim_. If you could make some suggestions on what you would like to see, let me know. Email me, aim, or review. I wrote this story just randomly one day. I hope you like it. I figured I would try something a little different this time.

From _Learning to Swim_:

**Koritsia** (or Pure Sunshine, whichever you prefer): it would be so great if you were my beta. I would really appreciate it. Thanks for the input. You rock!!!

**Lover Del Dragon: **I'm glad you like her eyes, they're mine too...so thanks!!!

**S.F. Gustafuson:** I just have one question...what was actually believable? I'm confused...haha. thanks for the feedback though!!!

**Lol**: glad you found it so funny, I'll try to keep that up.

And thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!!

**Repercussions**

Chapter 1

Ginny's P.O.V

As I studied the girl in chains in before me, I couldn't help but feel guilty. After all, it was my fault that she is what she is today, a monster...well, kind of. The girl in front of me used to be my best friend. We used to be like sisters, we were that close. But that was then, this is now.

I watched her in a horrified awe. She was highly respected in the wizarding world. She had power, and she didn't get it by force. But as Dumbledore cursed her, I couldn't help but think _who has the power now_? Her eyes snapped towards me. Damn...I had to remember that she had telepathy. The former Hermione Granger, now Drusilla Riddle, just sat there, taking the curse like it had no effect on her. And it probably didn't. She was too powerful. In fact, she could probably break through our pathetic attempt to hold her hostage in the blink of an eye.

When Dumbledore took the curse off her, she laughed a bone-chilling laugh. You see, Hermione, or Dru, was far more than your average witch. More than your average human. Her father, or as you know him, Lord Voldemort, had given her to a powerful vampire when she went back to him. She wasn't too happy about that. Now she hates her father with a passion, but still sided with him. She just doesn't follow his rules and leaves all her victims alive. But we might not be so lucky if she ever gets out of here. So on top of the telepathy and vampire issue, she also does wandless magic and has telekinesis. A major problem for us.

So you're probably wondering how this all happened. Well...that's what I'm here to tell you. It was the summer before her seventh year at Hogwarts...

_flashback_

I sat in my room, quietly, so I could hear Ron invite Harry and Hermione over, just like every year before this. I could hear him talking to someone over the floo network.

"Well, Hermione, Harry's coming over tomorrow. I was wondering when you were gonna come over," I heard him say.

I couldn't hear Hermione's answer, but judging by Ron's "Great. That sounds terrific," she was coming over tomorrow as well.

That night I went to sleep early so I could look good for Harry. Yes, I still had a huge crush on him, but in my defense, who wouldn't? But tomorrow had other things in mind for me.

The next day, around noon, Harry arrived. He looked even better that I imagined he would. Built body, those piercing green eyes, 6'0", and his raven black hair that refused to do anything but stick up in all directions. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a deep red button up shirt over a white under shirt. He looked _good_.

We all said hello, and when I received my hug from him, I held on a little longer than a friend should have, to show him I was interested. When I let go I was expecting to hear a "Hi Ginny" or a "How are you?". But no. the first thing he says to _anyone_ is "Where's Hermione?". Now, granted, that's a pretty normal thing to say..._after_ you greet your hosts. And I didn't like the look on his face when he said it. A little too cheery for my tastes.

As if on cue, the door opens and in walks Hermione. I was the only one facing the door, therefore, I was the only one that saw her. She put a finger to her lips signaling me to be quiet. I obeyed.

She walked stealthily towards Harry and whispered in his ear, "Lookin' for me?"

At the sound of her voice, Harry's face instantly lit up. He picked her up and spun around in a circle. He set her down after a while and she went to greet Ron. They hugged, and then she came to me. After we hugged and she stepped back, I got my first gook look at her. She was gorgeous. Her once bushy hair now straight and layered at her shoulders, clear complexion, mesmerizing eyes, and a great body standing at about 5'8". She was wearing snug dark blue jeans, a black sleeveless shirt that had chains on her shoulders and rips at her sides that had a pink star on it.

I sighed. Compared to her I looked ordinary. I had always prided myself on being the prettiest in our group. Now, of course, that was never really a problem because the old Hermione wasn't that much to look at, but I was still prettier, damnit. But those days, it seemed, were gone forever.

She went back to Harry's side and their hands instantly linked. I didn't like that. I didn't like that at all. They smiled and Harry cleared his throat. Uh oh.

"Um, guys," he started. "Earlier this summer, Hermione and I started hanging out a lot, and...well...I asked her to be my girlfriend."

Ron was shocked, but eventually went to congratulate the happy couple. I, on the other hand, was too shocked to do anything.

"When did this happen?" Ron asked excitedly.

"A few weeks ago," Hermione answered.

**A few weeks ago**?!?! Great. Not only did she become beautiful over the summer, she was smart, nice, brave, talented, and now...now she had the man of _my_ dreams.

It was then that I got the idea to steal Harry from Hermione's clutches. I wish now that I could have known the repercussions of my actions...

A/N: So there it is. The first chapter in what I hope will be a full story. Hell, maybe even a series. I'm soooo sorry for not updating my other story, but like I said, I'm stuck. I hope you liked this though. Think of this story as my apology to you. Please review!!!!!!!!!! Till next time kiddies! "Happiness is like peeing your pants. Everyone can see it, but only you can feel the warmth."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Umm…yeah. Read the last chapter to see where I stand on the ownership of the characters and _Harry Potter_.

A/N: Hey all!!! I'm back with another chapter of _Repercussions_. Hope you like it. Thank you my wonderful reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!

**valentines-hater** – I hope you do like this.

**foxer**- I know it's a bit clichéd, but what can ya do?

**Angel's luv**- I know Ginny's a little evil…but that's what I think makes my story a _little_ different from others out there. And maybe the fact that it's told in her point of view?

**Ihearttomfelton**- I love your name. and hey…how doesn't love him? Glad you like it.

**Jexi**- it most certainly is a draco/harry/hermione triangle!!! I hope you'll be just as interested in this chapter.

**yuna1103**- I'm flattered that you like this story so much and think so highly of it.

**Repercussions**

Chapter 2

Ginny's P.O.V

still flashback

About two weeks later, the opportunity to put my plan into action presented itself. We got our Hogwarts letters earlier in the morning so Hermione volunteered to go down to Diagon Alley to get all of our school supplies. Ron, of course, decided to go with her (him and that silly crush he still has on her). Harry wanted to go, but with Voldemort being as at large as he was, it was out of the question.

Ron and Hermione said goodbye, and after a quick kiss between Harry and Hermione, they were gone. I knew they would be gone for a while, but short enough so my scheme would work; by the end of the day Harry would be mine.

After a few minutes (I had to wait for my parents to leave as well), I went to work. Harry looked lonely enough to make things run smoothly. Apparently Hermione wasn't putting out. I went up to him.

"Hey Harry," I said flirtatiously.

"Hey Gin," he replied, kind of flirting back (hey, he is a guy after all).

We talked for a while longer before things started to heat up. Next thing I know, we're in a bedroom, and I'm happier than I've been in a long time.

An hour later (I was still in the after glow of what Harry and I had done), I heard some noise downstairs; they were back. Then I heard my parents' voices, something I wasn't expecting. They weren't supposed to be back for a few hours. Uh-oh.

Soon I hear footsteps of the stairs, followed by Hermione's voice. I look around then. Great. We're in _her_ room; I couldn't have hoped for more. This is going to be priceless. The knob turns. As the door opens she steps in. At first she didn't see us. She obviously came here to put her things away. As she turned to leave she saw us and dropped the remainder of her things.

The noise woke Harry up. At first he looked at me and smiled a little, and then he saw Hermione standing there with a look of utter contempt on her face.

"H-Hermione," he began.

"Shut up," she said with so much malice that Harry recoiled from her voice. Tears began to form in her eyes. Boo-hoo. "Let me guess…it's not what it looks like…"

"Let me explain…"

When Hermione heard those words come out of Harry's mouth, something snapped inside her. I could see it in her eyes. All of a sudden she fell to her knees and let out a blood curdling scream while grabbing her head.

As she lay writhing on the ground in pain, the sky turned dark and the house shook. My mom came in running in, and Harry (who had gotten his boxers on by now) rushed to Hermione's side. When he reached her he was blown back to the wall by some tremendous power and blacked out.

I looked at my mom. She had her hands over her mouth and the most horrified look I had ever seen present on her face.

"Oh my God," I saw her say, but couldn't hear it over Hermione's screams. My mom was terrified, this can't be good.

As suddenly as it had started, the shaking stopped, the sky went blue again, and Hermione had ceased her screaming. She stood, only she was different. Her hair was now the deepest shade of black I had ever seen, her skin was lighter, same great figure (maybe a little bigger bust…damn her), and clear complexion. The most noticeable change (and in my opinion the freakiest) was her eyes; they were blood red with yellow and orange flecks around the pupil.

Her outfit had changed as well. Gone was the conservative sexiness she could pull off so well; in its place was a more bold, yet sexy, outfit that fit her new look perfectly (and probably a new attitude to match). She had on black leather pants, a deep red bodice with black mesh over the red, a studded belt, army boots, a red choker, and black and red bands on her wrists. Her ears were also pierced; one on the lobe and two on the upper ear.

She looked around with a clod expression, and as soon as her eyes landed on Harry she smirked. Slowly and seductively, she walked towards him. Harry, who had regained conciseness by this time, looked like a deer caught in headlights. I couldn't hear what she whispered into his ear, but judging by the look of shock on his face, it must have been interesting.

Hermione waved her had around the room and all of her things flew into her trunk. Another wave at the trunk itself and it began to float. She turned once more to Harry and glared. He began to hold his scar and tried not to pass out from the pain. Finally, she looked away and walked out of the door without a second glance.

Ron walked into the room, a look of confusion on his face. He could be really dumb sometimes.

"Who the hell was that?" he asked.

"Drusilla Riddle, a.k.a Hermione Granger," Harry answered, still in some pain.

Ron suddenly realized that I was naked and Harry was only in his boxers. Man he looked angry.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded rather than asked.

My only response was to look out the window.

A/N: Oh yeah!!! ::puts on sunglasses:: Done and done. Hope ya'll liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! I might have the third chapter up by this weekend…but don't get your hopes up. I'm probably the biggest procrastinator ever. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!!!!!! Haha. So…yeah. Till next time kiddies!!!!!!! "OoOo. Crack whores are sneaky!!" –Grace: _Will & Grace_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** :: yawns :: yup, you guessed it. I still don't own it.

A/N: Hello all!!! I hope you all had a good Halloween. I didn't (I had to work...boo-erns). But at least you people could have fun, right? So here's another chapter. I hope you like it. I'm glad this story is getting a lot of feedback. Please review! Thank you all my wonderful reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!

**valentines-hater**

**Fire Sorcerer**

**yanely1167 **

**AClownNeverDies**

**Donniedarkobunnylover**

**jtangel**

**foxer**

**if-only-u-knew**

**Aquarius Chik 101**

**Only Secret**

**Jexi **

**yuna1103**

**lhearttomfelton**

**Repercussions**

Chapter 3

Ginny's P.O.V.

_still flashback_

So summer ended with a heartbroken Harry, saddened Ron, and an uncaring me. To be honest, I never thought this would happen. I mean, hell, I didn't even know. Parents should really tell you when they're harboring your friend that could turn evil if something bad happens to them. Seriously, she should've told me. I could've used a 'Ginny, if you plan on sleeping with Harry, you should make sure that he's not going out with Hermione because she could turn into an evil psycho bitch if you hurt her' speech. As it turns out, I got that speech three days later.

Hermione was Voldemort' s only daughter, and incredibly powerful. When she was little, the Order attacked Voldemort's mansion and took her away; her memory was modified, a glamour was cast over her, and she was given to the Grangers. Why, you ask?

The prophecy about Harry is true, but there was more to it. Basically, Hermione could either help the light side win, or the dark side; if something caused her great anguish, the barriers that held her true memories from resurfacing and she would change into the person she was born to be. Obviously, Dumbledore couldn't let this happen. She was our insurance for a victory.

I felt about as big as an ant after hearing that. Now Harry won't look at me. In time he'll come around though. I can guarantee that.

So yeah...here we are now on our way to Hogwarts via the longest train ride _ever_. I mean come on. A world full of wizards and we can't think of a faster way to travel? How lame.

About an hour into the ride, our compartment door opens and some Ravenclaw chick (who has her eyes all over _my_ Harry...bitch) tells us that we have to go the prefect meeting.

So we go. It was pretty boring; you know, the usual 'this is what you have to do' and 'congratulations' bull shit.

However, towards the end the Head Boy and Girl are announced. And, shocker, it's Hermione and Draco. They stood from their vantage point in one of the corners and gave the most perfect smirks I have ever seen.

I look to Harry and he is mesmerized by the girl in front him. And who wouldn't be? She stood there, looking gorgeous in form fitting black pants, and a silk, silver top that had a clasp at the back of the neck (think Kathryn from _Cruel Intentions_ when she's standing on the balcony) that clung to all her curves. But judging by the look in Harry's eyes, he's not over her yet.

'Damn. Okay. Let's see now. What can I do? Ah!! I got it,' I thought. I looked at Draco in hopes of getting Harry a little jealous. I must say though, it was probably the best decision I'd made all day. He looked good. God, did he look good. He was about the same height as Harry (maybe a little shorter), his hair was short-ish (short enough so he could spike it, but if he left it down it would just barely reach his eyes). He was wearing black slacks, a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, and silver tie. His name should have been Campbell because he was mm-mm good.

I looked at him for a while before realizing that his right hand was holding Hermione's left. Looks like she moved on quickly. Harry seemed to notice this as well, because he was beginning to shake with fury.

Just before I think he's about ready to snap, they finish their little speech, sit down, and McGonagall dismisses us. As Harry and I walk through the door, I glance back and Hermione gives me the smuggest look and mouths 'bye-bye' before waving her hand, causing the door to slam in my face. Bitch.

When we get back to our compartment Harry started to rant and rave.

"What the hell?!?" he shouted.

"What?" asked Ron.

"We just saw Hermione, and as if that in itself aren't bad enough, she's with Malfoy," Harry answered.

"What do you mean 'with'?"

"He means, idiot, that they are a couple," I said, rolling my eyes.

"WHAT?!?"

I sighed and sat down. I didn't want to discuss this any more. But for the rest of the train ride, that's all the boys talked about.

When we finally reached Hogwarts, and everyone was in the Great Hall, the sorting began. It was as boring as it was last year, and the year before that, and the year before that. Ravenclaw got ten first years, Huffelpuff got twelve, Gryffindor got seventeen, and Syltherin got twenty. Well, it would have been nineteen, but Hermione made twenty. Yup, she had been resorted. It didn't surprise me at all. But, man, everyone else was shocked. Not only her new look and boyfriend, but the fact that she really was a bad ass. When the hat put her into Syltherin, there shout of objection from the other three houses. I almost laughed. Like their shouts were gonna change her mind and stop the inevitable. Pathetic. She even flipped them off when she was walking to her cheering table.

So after a long time of shouting, the feast was finally underway. Almost everyone ate in silence.

When we were done, and I was walking towards Gryffindor Tower, Dumbledore came up to me.

"Miss Weasley, may I see you in my office for a while?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied, while following him.

When the door closed, Dumbledore turned on me, the usual twinkle in his eye gone. Uh-oh.

"Sit," he commanded. I complied. "Do you have _any_ idea the severity of the situation _you_ have caused?"

Shit. I was in for it now.

A/N: Alright, alright!!!!! Done with another fantastic chapter, if I do say so myself. I hope you guys liked it. I like getting Ginny in trouble. It's fun!! Haha. I'll try to update soon. But it all depends on if I have homework or work. Damn them both. So yeah...okay. till next time kiddies!! "What did you do, just wake up one day and decide to be Jewish?" -Matt


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** :: snores :: still don't own it...sea monkey took my money...

A/N: Hey all!! Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been super busy. Hope you like this latest chapter of the story. Enjoy. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!!!!!!!!!

**Repercussions**

Chapter 4

Ginny's P.O.V.

still flashback

Okay. So after Dumbledore practically ripped my head off for the last hour or so, I was walking thorough the halls. Time to patrol. But damn, does that old man ever shut up? He was all ' she was our only chance' this and 'this is all your fault' that. Ugh. Whatever. I tuned out after the first three minutes. Like. I. Care. I got Harry and that's all that matters.

Anyway, I had just turned down the corridor that led to the divination tower when I saw two figures standing by a window, talking, and intimately it looked like. I moved a little closer, somewhat anxious about my first bust of the year.

But as I get closer, I'm surprised to find the source of my problems flirting with some guy. Ladies and gentlemen, Hermione has turned into a slut! I can't believe her. I mean, she has the _hottest_ guy in our school and she's wasting time with this loser. He's not even cute! Ugh.

I get a little closer and she grabs his hand and pulls him into an empty classroom. Gee...how original. But I, being the nosy person that I am, follow them in. It takes a second for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, and when I spot them, I'm not ready for what I find.

She has her teeth in his neck and she's holding him up as his life slips away into her body. Once she's finished she drops his lifeless body to the floor and begins to leave. I try to exit quietly, but to no avail. She sees me and smiles, revealing perfectly sharp fangs. I'm really regretting my curiosity right now.

"Hello, Ginny," she says calmly. My name coming from her mouth sends chills down my spine. It's very unnerving.

"Um...hi Her-Drusilla," I answer, unsure of where this conversation is going.

"So...you know," she starts.

"Yeah. You're a vampire."

"Ah. Yes. You _do_ learn."

"So it would seem."

"But you know what?"

"What?" I'm really starting to get annoyed now. But my annoyance disappears when she starts walking towards me, replacing it with fear.

"You're the reason I'm like this. If it weren't for you're whoring around, I wouldn't be like this. You would still have your best friend, and I wouldn't be so damn powerful. I guess I should thank you."

Powerful? Huh? But the worst is yet to come. She whispers in my ear.

"If you so much as tell your reflection what I am, I _will_ find out and hunt you down until I get what I'm after. Your blood. And believe me, you won't have enough time to blink before I rip you apart."

Her voice is deadpanned as she says this. For the first time in my life, I'm truly scared. I know she will carry this out, and I have every intention of staying alive.

"Have a nice day," she says smugly. She walks out the door and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

'It's gonna be a long year,' I thought.

Harry had to know. He at least deserves that much from her. And if he figured it out, it wouldn't be like I told him. But then again, he already obsesses over her too much anyway. I don't need him thinking about her being a vampire. Especially when she's in his thoughts twenty-four seven. Damnit, those thoughts need to be of me. And they will be, come Halloween. He'll forget about her in no time. If not...I'll stake the little bitch.

A/N: Finished!!!!!!! :: bows :: Now I know I don't update all that often, but I'll try to get chapter 5 up as soon as possible. Hope you liked this last chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! It's gonna get more exciting later on I think...and hope. So...until next time kiddies! "**Xander**: So Buffy, how'd the slaying go last night? **Buffy**: Xander! **Xander**: I mean how'd the laying go last night. No, I don't mean that either. **Buffy**: It went fine, thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** if I owned them, would I be posting these things on the internet?

A/N: Here's another chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long to update, but I had too much work to do, and I had to work. Damn work...anyway...Thanks to all my reviewers! I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter, so I will update a.s.a.p. if I get a good number of reviews. I don't wanna sound like a bitch, but if I don't get a lot of reviews then I feel like this story is a waste of time. So please review!! Now, on with the story!!!

**Repercussions**

Chapter 5

Ginny's P.O.V.

_still flashback_

A few weeks went by and it was time for the Halloween Ball. Woo. Freaking. Hoo. But I had to go. As a prefect, I'm required to go. The _only_ plus is that I got to go with Harry. This gives me a good chance to rid him of his ridiculous obsession of Hermione once-and-for-all.

I finished getting ready and started to head out. I was going as a pirate. Only sexier of course. I had half of my hair up and under a bandana on my head, a nice bodice that pushed up my chest (I had to learn how to breath vertically though. That was a pin in the ass) and a skirt and fishnet stockings. Okay. Maybe a pirate wench.

I finally reached the Great Hall and met Harry at the doors. Hot damn that boy looked good. He decided to go as Captain Jack Sparrow from the muggle movie _Pirates of the Caribbean_. He had showed it to me over the summer and explained that it was based on a ride in America at a place called Disneyland. I would like to go there one day with him.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when Harry put his hand on my bare shoulder and asked me if I was okay. I said yes and he offers me his arm. I took it and we headed into the hall. It looked pretty good actually. I was expecting a bunch of cheap decorations, but I was proved wrong. But then again, it was the Syltherin' s turn to decorate.

They made the hall look like a mausoleum. There were coffins in the corners, torches lined the walls, fog was everywhere, skeletons, spiders (poor Ron), and whatnot. It looked incredible.

A while into the dance, the Heads were announced. The doors to the hall opened and revealed...nothing. They weren't there. All of a sudden, someone screamed and pointed to the middle of the room, where a large sarcophagus had been placed. The lid moved aside slowly and a hand reached out to grab the edge. Soon a figure climbed out, followed by another. Lights shined on the mysterious figures and revealed Hermione and Draco.

I hated to admit it, but Hermione looked absolutely stunning. She was dressed as the character from _Queen of the Damned_. She was wearing the outfit that Akasha had worn at the beach-type place that she and Lestat had gone.

Draco didn't look bad either (not that any of us were expecting him to). He was dressed as none other than Lestat. He was wearing the outfit from the end of the movie. Damn did he look good.

I figured they picked those costumes because Hermione could be her true self. You know what? Probably Draco too. Wouldn't surprise me one bit if she turned him into a monster like herself.

Without speaking, they went to the center of the dance floor and started the dance officially. They did look amazing though. Held the attention of the entire room until the end of their dance, they did.

When they finally finished, everyone else started to dance some more, eat, talk, etc. The couple of the evening sat at their table mostly, only getting up to dance with one of their own. I looked at Harry when Hermione started dancing with Blaize Zabini, the biggest flirt in Syltherin next to Draco. If looks could kill, he would be pushing up daisies. Suddenly, Harry got up. He went over to Hermione to ask her to dance (I know 'cause I followed him over there). She just looked at him with an emotionless stare. Without saying a word, she left the hall, all of the Syltherins following her.

Later that night, Harry and I sat in the common room. He sighed and looked out the window. He looked towards Hogsmead and jumped up. I looked out the window and saw a small group making their way towards the small town.

"Come on," Harry said.

He ran upstairs and a few minutes later, came down with his broom and invisibility cloak. We got on the broom, wrapped the cloak around us, and sped off towards the group.

We caught up with them as they entered the Three Broomsticks. We glanced at each other and nodded. We got off the broom and went inside. I looked around and finally saw them in a dark corner discussing something. Suddenly, the hoods came off to reveal Hermione, Draco, Pansy, and Blaize. They split up and went into the crowd. Harry pushed me (that's right, _pushed_ me) into the direction that Hermione had gone. It figures.

After searching for about ten minutes, we found her at the bar, seriously flirting with some guy. Harry was insanely jealous. He was about to go for her when she got up and grabbed the guy's hand and led him to the door.

'One night stand,' I thought. 'Whore.'

"Let's go," Harry demanded. God I wanted him when he was like that.

Again, he pushed me into the direction that Hermione had gone. We got outside and he looked around frantically.

"Where is she?" he wondered.

We listened intently for a few minutes for any indication of where she might've been so he could go to her. We finally heard a noise nearby. It sounded like a muffled cry. Harry must've mistaken it to be Hermione because he went running towards the alley.

He threw off the cloak when he reached the entrance to the alley. I watched as he stopped dead in his tracks. I ran to his side and was met with the sight of Hermione feeding on the stranger.

"No," Harry whispered. "No. This can't be."

"Let's go, Harry," I whispered. "We shouldn't be seeing this."

Hermione finished up and dropped the lifeless body to the ground. She licked her lips and looked up. At first, she looked startled, but that look quickly faded into anger. She looked back and forth between Harry and me, but in the end, her gaze settled on me.

"I told you, Weasley," she hissed. "If you told anyone..."

"I didn't tell him!" I quickly retorted.

"Yeah right. You just can't wait to get me out of the picture. Of course you would drag him out here just to see..."

"She didn't tell me," Harry cut her off.

"Oh really..."

"Yeah."

She looked at him, a mischievous look in her eyes. I didn't like where this was going already. She started walking towards him, a seductive swing in her hips. I looked at Harry and he was already lost to her.

She reached him and put one hand on his chest, and the other over his shoulder, caressing his hair. She leans in and whispers something in his ear. When she leans back, she smiles at the reaction she gets from him. I could practically feel the desire he had for her at the moment. Man, I hated her.

"Join me," she says softly, looking into his eyes.

"Yes," he says breathlessly.

She goes for his neck and I rush forward.

"No!" I cried. Earlier I had made a cross, just in case. I was really glad I did. I held it up and she immediately backed away. She growled at me. She actually growled at me.

"Bitch," she said vehemently.

She was about to jump me when the rest of her group came out. This snapped Harry out of his daze. When he came to, his eyes focused on Draco holding Hermione back and whispering in her ear. Now it was Harry's turn to lose it. He lunged, but Hermione held her hand out and he suddenly stopped. He struggled against her spell for a while, then gave up.

"Let's go," Hermione said.

As they walked off, I heard Hermione's voice.

One day, she warned. One day.

It sounded like it was in my head. In my head?!? What the fuck?!?!

A/N: So here it is. Chapter 5. hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'll update a.s.a.p. if I get a good number of reviews. So...till next time kiddies!!!!! "I would cut off your balls if I didn't like your mother." –Marina (one of my friends).


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own this as much as I own the world...

A/N: hey all! Wow, it's been a long time since I updated, and I figured I would start this up again. Thanks for all the feedback. I love all of it. It means a lot to me that you want me to continue this story. So here you go, you get your wish. I hope you like it as much as the last five chapters. Again, sorry for the long wait, but I think it'll be worth it.

**Repercussions**

Chapter 6

Ginny's P.O.V

_Still flashback_

A couple of days after the Hogsmead incident Harry cornered me in a classroom at night while I was patrolling. This was one of my many fantasies involving him; of course, they all involved him. But the look in his eyes told me that now was no time to dream.

He pushed me up against a closet door and asked me, "Why?"

"Why what?" I countered.

"Why didn't you tell me she was a vampire? Why" he demanded.

"Oh, that...," I tried to think of a valid excuse. True, she had threatened me, but I don't think he would have believed me if I told him. "I don't know," I lied. Good god. Was I covering for that bitch? I must be going insane.

"You don't know...," he said, disbelief written all over his face. Then he said something I'll never forget. "Until you do know, I want you to stay the hell away from me. Got it?"

The look on his face was so intense that I could only nod my answer. Just then, the door handle turned. I quickly opened the closet door and pushed Harry in before jumping in myself.

It wasn't a moment too soon either, because the door to the classroom opened. In stepped Hermione, followed closely by Draco. At the sight of them together, Harry shook with rage. I could tell he wanted to jump out there and kill Draco, but he must have sensed that this would be important.

"Well," I heard Hermione say in a tone that would drive any man wild, "what shall we do until the rest of them get here?"

Draco smirked that oh-so-sexy smirk of his and said, "Oh I know a few things we could do."

Hermione smiled as Draco pulled her to him and met him eagerly in a passionate kiss. Ugh. Not just a kiss. It was a full-blown make-out session.

Draco's hands roamed her body hungrily while her hands went for his chest, neck, and hair. Harry was getting more and more furious (and jealous) with each passing second; he almost lost it when Draco's hands went to her ass and she purred.

He laid her down on a desk and was about to remove her skirt when the door opened to reveal Pansy, Blaize, Crabb, and Goyle. The couple separated slowly and greeted the others.

"You're late," Draco hissed.

"Sorry," Blaize said. "We figured you two would like some 'alone time'."

Hermione smiled. "Next time, Blaize, don't even bother to show up at all."

Everyone laughed. Then the mood became serious.

"So what's up?" Pansy asked.

"Well," Hermione said, "Daddy called an emergency meeting tonight at twelve."

I nearly gagged when she said "Daddy". It was so typical rich girl, but then again, she is the princess of an evil empire.

I was brought out of my reverie by Goyle asking what the meeting was about. Harry and I listened closely.

"I don't know much. He wouldn't tell me that much," Hermione said.

'Damn,' I thought.

Suddenly, Hermione's eyes shot over towards the closet that we were hiding in. We held our breath and waited for her to look away.

"What's wrong, love?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," she answered. "Just thought I heard something." I knew she was lying though. She knew we were there. To prove it, she started hanging all over Draco. She was whispering in his ear and stuff like that.

I don't know how long we were in that god-forsaken closet, but what I do know is that we found very little stuff of importance. There was a meeting tonight, new Death Eaters were getting their Dark Marks, something big was happening around Christmas, and Voldemort was planning to kill Harry by the end of the year (no surprise there).

When we were finally walking towards Gryffindor Tower, Harry asked again why I hadn't told him Hermione was a vampire, why I did all of this in the first place, why I wanted to hurt Hermione like that.

I carefully thought about my answer before saying, "Because I love you."

Harry stopped and looked at me, his expression filled with sorrow. I knew this was going to be bad.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," he said, "but I can't return your feelings. My heart belongs to someone else, she's dead, and it's all your fault. I may never forgive you for what you did to her or me. And I meant what I said: stay away from me."

He walked away, leaving me speechless. As I watched him disappear around the corner, my heart shattered, his words echoing in my head.

A/N: and I'm spent for this chapter. I really hope you liked it. I'll try to get chapter seven up ASAP. If I get enough feedback, I might try to get it up and running sometime this week. Haha. PLEASE REVIEW! Till next time kiddies. **Dane Cook:** "Jesus Christ, Timmy! You don't float above me when I'm dying in the abyss!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Do I own it::sigh: I wish...

A/N: Hey all! Here's another chapter. I hope you like it. I was kinda disappointed in the number of reviews for the last chapter. Only like 3 or 4. Boo-erns. Maybe I can get more for this chapter?

**Repercussions**

****

Chapter 7

Ginny's P.O.V

_Still flashback_

Thanksgiving came and went without any major events. A shocker, I know. So far, Harry had kept to his word and stayed away from me. I tried to talk to him, but every time I got near, he would walk away. He began to become more and more depressed. He started sulking around the castle and making sad eyes at Hermione every time she was near. It made me sick.

But I had a plan for the rapidly approaching Christmas Ball. I was going to get Harry for sure. Since the ball was a masquerade, Harry wouldn't know who I was. I would talk to him, he would warm up to me, and he would be putty in my hands.

The night of the ball came quickly. I got dressed in a simple, but elegant, green gown. It was green velvet and had spaghetti straps. It hugged my upper-body and belled out at the hips. My hair was in curls piled on top of my head. I put on the finishing touch, a white mask with assorted, colored gems making a butterfly.

After checking myself in the mirror for a few minutes, I finally went down to the Great Hall. It took awhile to get in because there were so many people that wanted to get in. it was really fun to see all the different masks. Some people had animal masks, and others had really intricate designs on their masks. Only a few had plain masks.

When I finally got in, I started looking for Harry. I searched for almost an hour before I found him. When I did, I wasn't too pleased with what I saw. Well, I _was_ pleased with how he looked.

He looked incredibly handsome in a nice, black tux with a deep red vest and tie. His mask was also red with squares of goldenrod placed in various places. What I wasn't happy with, however, was the girl he was talking to.

Even from the side she was gorgeous. She was wearing a black, silk, one shoulder dress with chains hanging off the other shoulder and a slit up the left side to her mid-thigh. She had black angel wings and her mask was black leather with Celtic knots drawn all around with silver. Her black hair was done in a ponytail with strands of hair around the base and long-ish bangs off to the right side of her face.

And the worst thing was that Harry looked like he was having fun. I mean _really_ having fun. There was even flirting. I looked around, trying to see if I could "accidentally" bump into them and ruin their conversation. I had to move or else he would surely notice me because I must have been standing there for awhile.

I finally found a place where I could come from and make it look like an accident. I started to make my way over when I saw them head outside.

'Shit,' I thought. I was losing him.

I followed quickly, making sure to stay out of Harry's line of vision the whole time. What I didn't see at the time was a group following _me_ (I had been too concentrated on getting to Harry).

When they got outside, they stopped to take in the beauty of the evening. Snow had just fallen and the moon was shining giving everything a mysterious appearance.

I heard the mystery girl say something about how beautiful it was. Then I heard Harry say, "Not as beautiful as you, Catherine."

I heard her laugh and thank him for the compliment. Then she said, "And please, Harry, call me Cat."

"Alright, Cat," he replied, trying out the new name on his lips.

After that they just talked for awhile about little things, but I was too shocked to do anything. Harry was starting to move on, and it was with some tramp that he'd only known for what, an hour or so.

I was thrown out of my pity party when they started to kiss. I was furious, and I was about to put an end to the absurd scene going on in front of me when a pair of strong hands grabbed me from behind. When I turned my head I saw a man in a plain, black mask holding me back. Then another man walked up beside me wearing a mask that looked like a dragon's head.

"Ah ah ah, little Weaslebee," he said quietly. "You don't want to miss this."

When he said that I realized that this whole evening had been a trap for Harry, and that this was Draco and his group. And by the process of elimination, the girl had to be Hermione.

I looked back at Harry when I heard a gasp.

To my surprise (and horror) Hermione had her fangs sunk deeply into Harry's jugular. I tried to call for help, but I was silenced.

After a minute or so, Dumbledore came out and saw what was going on. He said some spell that I couldn't make out and Hermione went flying back about ten feet. Harry collapsed and I was allowed to rush to his aid. He was still alive, but barely.

I looked at Hermione, who was standing by now. The curse had hardly done anything to her. By this time, the whole school was watching what was going on, be it through windows, the doors, or bushes. Hermione growled at Dumbledore, looking incredibly menacing because she had blood trickling from the right corner of her mouth. Harry's blood. Draco walked up to her and licked it off of her, earning him a kiss.

"Mmm," he said. "The blood of a hero. Tastes good."

"You have no idea," Hermione purred. "And I can't wait for more."

"You'll never get a chance, you whore!" I screamed at her.

She looked at me and glared. I was scared already and was regretting ever opening my big mouth.

"And what do you plan to do to stop me?" she asked.

I wanted to answer. I did, but I had nothing.

"Exactly," Hermione laughed. She walked away, her group following her. The students looked at her in awe as she walked pass them. Some, from what I could tell, looked at her in respect, while others looked at her in fear. But whether in fear or respect, they all moved aside when she walked by. When they got to the doors of the Grand Hall, they were stopped by Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and Madam Hooch. Snape was there too, but I think he was waiting for them. Both Draco and Hermione growled and they stepped aside. A smirking Snape went with them.

Dumbledore picked up Harry, a grave look in his eyes, and said, "We need to get him to the hospital wing as soon as possible."

A/N: Hey everybody! Hope you liked Chapter 7. I need to move it along, I think. Please review! I want more then last time. PLEASE! At least I got this chapter up faster than last time. This is better then a couple of months. Haha. I'll try to get Chapter 8 up ASAP. Well. Till next time kiddies! "Brought to you from the Department of Redundancy Department."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** if I owned it, Tom Felton would be mine. But alas, he's not. Therefore, I don't own it...:sigh:

A/N: hey all! Here's chapter 8, finally. I hope you like it. I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter, but the ones I did get inspired me to keep going. I really want to get a lot of reviews for this chapter. So if you have any friends that like this kinds of thing, tell them to check out my story and review.

**_Special thanks: Devil's poodle, Crystal, and anyone else that reviewed for chapter 7! Thank you, you guys rock!_ **

**Repercussions**

Chapter 8

Ginny's P.O.V

_Still flashback_

The next couple of days were pretty rough for me. I had gone to see Harry many times, but he was always asleep. Madam Pomfrey said that since he lost a tremendous amount of blood, he needed his rest. She also told me that if Dumbledore had gotten there a minute later, Harry would be dead.

By now, the school was basically divided: Hermione's side vs. our side. Sure, people were civil towards each other, but one wrong move would set someone off, and the results would be disastrous.

Hermione walked around, acting like the fucking queen of everything. All you could hear in the halls from the students was "the boy-who-lived almost died" and "can you believe she almost got him? And on school grounds too". Bull shit like that.

It made me mad, no furious, that this kind of shit could happen. Especially here. This was supposed to be one of the safest places in the wizarding world, but not anymore. I guessed that this was all a part of Voldemort' s plan. He needed to separate the students, making it easier to attack the school and gather strength.

I went to the hospital wing to check on Harry and, if he was awake, tell him of my findings. When I got there, I was surprised to find Harry awake. I walked up to him.

"Hey," I said cheerfully. "You're awake."

"Yeah," he said, a bit tiredly. "How long was I out?"

"About five days."

"That long, eh?"

"Yeah. A lot's happened in that amount of time though."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, for starters, the school's pretty much divided in half, Ron's torn in half, and you're all the _Daily Prophet_ can talk about."

"Wow. That's intense."

"I know."

"Anything else?"

"Umm," I wasn't sure how to continue. I knew Voldemort was a touchy subject with him. "Well, I think this is all a part of Voldemort's plan. You know, divide the students and all."

"Yeah. I've been thinking that too."

"You have? Well that saves me a lot of explaining then."

We laughed for a few seconds, then he got a pined expression on his face.

"What is it?" I asked. "Still hurt? Tired?"

"No. Well...yeah, but it's not that," he answered.

"Well then, what is it?"

He sighed, "I just can't believe what she did. She almost killed me. Voldemort turned her into a monster. I know I've blamed you a lot for the problems, but I know I'm also to blame. I just didn't want to believe what was happening. What we did this summer, it felt good, no denying that, but I screwed up big time.

"I loved her. I still do. This has been really hard for me to accept. She's gone. I would give anything to see her face again, even if only for a second. What Voldemort did to her was horrible. I know that's not a good word for it, but it's all I can think of. I'm going to beat him, Ginny. I _have _to. For her. Maybe I can get her back."

I just looked at him for a while. He'd just admitted that he didn't regret screwing me senseless, but he still loved _her_. Her! The one that almost killed him! I had secretly hoped that the event five days ago would make him see what a great choice I was. Fuck, my life sucks.

"I'm sure she will, Harry," I said, trying to sound cheerful and keep the sarcasm out of my voice at the same time. It must have worked, because he smiled at me.

Just then, Madam Pomfrey came in and told Harry that he could go. He got dressed and we headed out.

We walked in a comfortable silence for a while. Both of us lost in our thoughts. After we got up to the tower, he asked if I wanted to go for a walk around the lake.

"I haven't been outside in five days. I wanna go outside, and I don't wanna be alone," he said.

I could tell that he was scared. Harry rarely got scared, but I could tell that his encounter with death five days ago still freaked him out. I smiled and said, "Okay."

It was cold outside, but it was nice. We talked about whatever came into our minds, which was mostly Quidditch. After a half an hour, we were walking by a part of the forest when we heard voices. We stepped closer.

"You failed, child," said a nasty sounding voice.

"I'm sorry, father," said a girl's voice.

We stepped closer again, hoping that we could see without being seen. As luck would have it, we were able to see the two figures clearly. One was Voldemort, and the other was Hermione, the latter kneeling in front of the other.

"I will not tolerate failure," Voldemort hissed. "Potter should be dead by now."

"He would be," Hermione started, "if that old fool hadn't come outside."

"You dare speak to me with that smart-ass tone, girl? You may be my daughter, but that doesn't make you immune to my punishments. You're nothing special. CRUCIO!"

The spell hit Hermione full on. She collapsed to the ground, writhing in agony. By the look on her face, I could tell that she must've been suffering greatly. I could also see that she was trying to hold in a scream. A few minutes later Voldemort lifted the spell. Hermione lay panting.

"I expect the next step to run smoother than the last one, girl. Hurt those dear to Potter. Crush him. Do whatever it takes to make that boy suffer. Soon he will fall into darkness, and I will rule." He turned to leave, then turned back. "Oh yes. Be sure to tell all our new followers that the next initiation will be during the spring holidays." With that, he was gone.

Hermione lay on the ground for a second, then got up and dusted herself off. The spell had done nothing to her. It was all an act to make her father happy, and not let her true power be exposed. In all honesty, this was the first time that Harry and I had seen the true extent of her power. She was deadly, and not to be reckoned with. We were in awe.

She looked back in the direction that her father had gone and growled. It was a menacing growl and it sent chills up my spine.

"Fucking old man," she said before storming off towards the castle.

Harry and I stood there for a few minutes after she left, taking in all that had happened in the last few minutes. I looked at Harry, only to see he was already looking at me.

"We should tell Dumbledore," I said.

"I guess," he answered. "I don't think it'll do much though."

I shrugged as we walked off. He was right. If Dumbledore did something to prevent this, that might prove to be our big mistake. We couldn't take chances. We would have to try another angle of attack. If anyone could fix this though, it was Dumbledore. He always knew what to do.

Before we reached the entryway to Dumbledore's office, we saw two figures talking in an alcove. We crept closer to get a batter look. The two people weren't talking, but snogging. By the looks of it, they were very into it too. The figures broke apart to reveal Hermione and Ron. To say I was surprised was an understatement. Words couldn't describe the shock I felt, or how mad Harry was. He looked ready to kill. Who? I wasn't sure.

We were still out of sight so they continued. All of a sudden, she went for his neck. She bit and Ron let out a cry of pain. Harry, without thinking, rushed to his friend's aid. He pushed Hermione off and conjured up a cross to protect himself and Ron. Ron, who had fallen to the ground, looked very shaken.

"You bitch," Harry snarled.

Suddenly, Hermione recoiled from him, and briefly looked like her old self; the one Harry was obsessed with and just told me he would kill to see again. Harry stopped immediately.

"Hermione?" he questioned quietly.

As soon as it had come, the old Hermione melted away into her true form. She started to laugh. It looked like she was starting the next phase of her father's plan already. Still laughing, she walked off. She looked at the place where I was still hiding and winked, and continued on her way.

After she left, Harry broke down into a mass of tears. I tried to comfort him, but it was no use. She had really gotten to him this time. He recovered a little when he heard Ron moan in pain.

"We have to take him to Madam Pomfrey," he said, picking Ron up.

Dumbledore would have to wait until tomorrow.

A/N: Done with chapter 8! How'd ya like it? Good? Yes, no? Should I continue, or are you people not gonna review and keep me guessing? I'm gonna put up chapter 9 any way. So there. I hope you'll read it at least. I'll try to get chapter 9 up ASAP. I'm quitting Disney, so it should be easier. :crosses fingers: Okay. Till next time kiddies! "**Willow** Well I think we have Dracula factoids. **Xander:** Like any of that is enough to stop the Dark Master _(they look at him)_ Bator."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** And by the power vested in me, I pronounce Harry Potter mine. :wakes up from dream: damn :looks around and sighs: still don't own it.

A/N: Holy crap guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. I've been really busy, then I had a major case of brain fart, then I think I went into a coma somewhere, and here we are. Thank you to all those that reviewed, it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Repercussions **

Chapter 9

Ginny's P.O.V.

Still flashback

A few months had passed by. Ron was up and about, almost like his normal self. Well, at least as normal as he can be. Harry was acting a little more and more like himself each day. Yes, things were getting back to normal, the obvious exception being Hermione. I was surprised that she hadn't tried anything to Harry or Ron over the past few months. She had to be planning something big, or at least following orders.

Over a few patrols, I accidentally caught her and Draco shagging in a classroom, and, on the more helpful side, overheard some of Voldemort's plans. I knew that Voldemort was staying at Riddle Manor, he was going to start his war soon, even though he was still a little weak, and Hermione would be pulling more stunts to unnerve Harry. Voldemort found that last trick to be particularly amusing.

Before we knew it, it was Spring Break. We packed our belongings and went to Hogsmead Station. As the train pulled away from the station we searched for an empty compartment. Unfortunately, the only vacant one was next to Hermione and Draco. How could I tell, when the shade was drawn, you ask? We had to listen to them going at it all the way home. Poor Harry, he had to actually leave the room and wander the train for a better part of the journey.

After an excruciatingly long ride home, we finally arrived at the London station. We got off and met mum and dad, who were awaiting our arrival.

Mum spotted us first and ran over, hugging Ron first and saying, "You're all here, safe and sound!"

"What do you mean, mum?" questioned Ron.

"Well son," said dad, joining us, "there have been many attacks lately, and the Ministry was thinking the Death Eaters would attack the train."

I had to scoff at that statement. The Death Eaters that were foolish enough to attack the train carrying their Lord's daughter would surely be killed.

Just then Hermione and Draco exited the train. They walked in our direction, and everyone froze. There was no need for alarm however, because they pushed through us to get to Draco's parents. All of us glared at them and dad said, "Come on now. You'll all have to be disinfected or something for touching them."

Ron snickered as we moved away. I looked back in time to see Harry duck behind a pillar, undoubtedly trying to listen in on the Malfoy's conversation with Hermione.

"Harry," I whispered.

He motioned for me to be quiet, so I obeyed. I crept up to his position and we listened intently.

"My lady," said Lucius, bowing deeply. "What an honor it is to see you again."

"Thank you, Lucius," said a smiling Hermione.

"Your father eagerly awaits your arrival. He has some things he wishes to discuss with you."

"Very well. Shall we?"

They walked off. Harry sighed, "Nothing. She must've known we were there"

No shit Sherlock. She's telepathic. Of course he didn't know that. At least I don't think he did, so I decided to keep conversation light by saying, "Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay. At least we know where he is."

Harry smiled faintly and said, "Yeah. Let's go."

A few days into Spring Break had gone by when we received the biggest shock of our lives. We were sitting around the table eating breakfast when the post came. Harry immediately went for the _Daily Prophet_, probably anxious to learn more about Voldemort or Hermione. They had become quite popular over the break.

He read for a few minutes before dropping the paper saying, "Oh my God."

Everyone reached for the paper, but I managed to beat the others to it. I scanned the headlines for something that would cause Harry Potter, the boy-who-had-seen-everything, to say "Oh my God."

When I looked at the second page I saw it. There, in big bold letters read:

**Voldemort Slain In Riddle Manor! Ministry Baffled**

I read the title aloud and everyone gasped. I decided to continue to read the rest of the article out loud.

_Aurors arrived at Riddle Manor late Tuesday evening and were shocked to discover the Dark Lord's body hunched over in a chair in front of the fireplace. Searches were conducted in every room, but there was no sign of the attacker. It was discovered that the Dark Lord was killed by none other than the killing curse. The wand in question was hunted for, but the search was fruitless. The only clue left for the Ministry was a mark painted above the fireplace in what looked to be blood. The mark is that of a basilisk wrapped around a sword. The Ministry is looking into the meaning of these symbols and will give a full report when they are ready._

The article went on, but I was too shocked to continue to read any further. Voldemort was dead. And Harry didn't kill him. The entire situation screamed Hermione. At least to me it did. Could the prophecy have been wrong? Was she supposed to kill her own father? This was getting more and more confusing as time went on.

I looked at Harry only to find him looking at me. We shared a look, and I knew that it was war. This single act had started something we all had fought so hard to prevent. We were dealing with someone more powerful than the entire wizarding community could comprehend. And for the first time, Harry looked genuinely petrified.

A/N: Done with the chapter::crowd cheers: How'd ya like it? Good? Bad? Please review and let me know. I lurve reviews! I think either the next chapter will be the end, or I'll have one more after chapter 10. I'm not sure yet. I'll try to update soon on this. I'm not making any promises, but I'll try. And OH EM GEE! The 6th book was SO awesome! Ok. Done now. Till next time kiddies! **Some away message: **"Never argue with an idiot. They drag you down to their level the beat you with experience."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** You know what? Just read the last nine chapters to find out where I stand on the ownership of _Harry Potter_.

A/N: Well. Here it is. The final chapter of this story. I think I might cry. Haha. I wanted to thank all those that reviewed my story. It really means a lot to me. I also want to thank those that might review for this chapter. You guys rock!

Special thanks to:

**Zoltaire**- your review really made my day. I'm incredibly flattered that you liked my story that much. No one has ever said something so nice in their reviews to any of my other stories. Thank you so much!

**Mirei Nochi**- I'm glad that you like my story too. Yours is very good, and I hope that you think the same of mine. It's nice to kinda meet you too. I'm Jenny, or Jennifer, or whatever. I hope you like this last chapter!

**Repercussions**

Chapter 10

"For the last time, you wretch!" I heard Dumbledore scream, shaking me out of my memories. "What have you done with Harry!"

He shot a powerful spell at Hermione. It hit her square in the chest, but it had no affect. She wasn't even going to pretend anymore. Not even the special spells that Dumbledore have invented for her wouldn't work. She stared defiantly at Dumbledore.

Giving up, Dumbledore resorted to physical violence. He hit her repeatedly, all the while asking the same question. I have never seen Dumbledore so angry before.

He stepped back after about five minutes and Hermione spit out the blood that was in her mouth before grinning.

"Will you speak now?"

"Tell me, why I should I answer to you? It won't do any good, "she said. "Besides, he's probably dead."

My heart sank at those words. Dead? Harry couldn't be dead. He just couldn't…

/_flashback_/

Everyone returned to Hogwarts after the break. My guess was that their parents thought that they were safer at Hogwarts than anywhere else. If only that were true. No one but Harry, Ron, and I knew that we were, in fact, closer to harm than ever. Imminent death walked the halls with black hair and creepy eyes.

With the startling news of Voldemort's demise came the rumors. Some thought giants had gone to his house in order the help, but accidentally killed him by sitting on him, while others thought he had just had a heart attack after thinking up a new symbol. Of course there was always the popular rouge Death Eater turned traitor, or that this was all just a clever hoax and we would be hearing from him in a few months.

I had noticed, however, that Hermione seemed to be walking taller, and had a smugger look on her face. Draco- always at her side- seemed to be positively glowing with pride. How they did it, I didn't know.

Night was always a tough time. No one was supposed to be out of their dorms, but those brave few that were always had someone with them. Dumbledore himself patrolled the halls at night, and he had Fluffy guarding the perimeter. Students felt safe enough, but I didn't.

During lesson times, the teachers walked us to our next class, just like in my first year. But about a week into lessons, Harry told me that the Syltherins had stopped coming to class altogether. This couldn't be a good sign. We shared a look then ran off to Dumbledore's office.

Once we got there we threw open the door without thinking.

"Professor!" we both cried.

Dumbledore looked up from the book he was reading, a shocked expression on his features, before saying, "What can I do for you?"

"Professor," I began, but Harry cut me off.

"The Syltherins have stopped coming to their lessons this could be bad," he said in one breath.

Dumbledore took in this new information. He slowly rose from his seat and walked out of the office. I glanced at Harry, who only shrugged before following the headmaster.

We followed him all the way to the Syltherin dungeons. There he opened their doorway and walked in. I saw him stop once he went in. Harry followed him in, and shortly after Harry, I walked in.

The place was completely empty. Everyone must have left during the night sometime this week. Seeing on one in their common room just added to the creepy factor that the dungeons had.

Dumbledore sighed. "This is it," he said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"This is the beginning of what the entire wizarding world has feared for quite some time"

"You've got to be joking," I interjected. "Voldemort's dead. There can't be a war."

"When Hermione changed into a vampire the old prophecy must have been changed. It doesn't happen very often, but it can. Since Voldemort is dead, Harry no longer has the vital role he once did, and cannot prevent the war. He no longer possesses the power he once had. We cannot win. There is no hope."

"No," said Harry. "That can't be true. We _will_ win. We'll win and I'll get Hermione back."

With that said, Harry stormed out of the room. I watched him leave. Even after all she had done to prove how evil she was, Harry still believed she would come back to him.

"Stay with him, Ginny," Dumbledore's calming voice brought me back to reality. "Make sure he stays safe. I have the feeling things will be taking a terrible turn very soon."

Dumbledore was right. Things _did_ take a terrible turn. A horrific turn even. A few days after Harry's outburst in the dungeons all hell broke loose.

It happened in the middle of the night. Everyone in the castle was awoken by the howling of a wolf, but it sounded bigger. That got our attention right away. People rushed to the windows to see what was going on, but the sight that greeted us was horrendous.

Standing all around the castle was an entire army. There were giants, trolls, Infiri. Every kind of creature imaginable was there. And, even though I couldn't see her, I knew Hermione was leading them. As it turns out, the howl came from Fluffy, but it wasn't the warning we all had expected it to be. It served Hermione's purpose of being noticed.

Everyone began panicking and running around like chickens with their heads cut off. I quickly found Harry, being used to staying calm in stressful situations, only to see he had his wand out and ready.

"Let's go," he said seriously.

I hastily grabbed my wand and glanced out the window one last time. Aurors had arrived and total chaos reigned. As we reached the front doors they burst open and in rushed a heard of Hermione's goons. Luckily they were greeted by teachers and eager students.

Harry quickly charged outside, knowing that Hermione would be there. I followed, keeping my word to Dumbledore, and interested in hurting her.

Outside was even more frenzied than it had looked from the window. There were bodies everywhere. It was hard to look away, but even harder not to. I turned my focus to Harry so I wouldn't have to look at the mangled corpses.

We battled among Ministry members and everyday people. Things were going pretty well until a loud roar issued from above us. I looked up and screamed in terror as dragon upon dragon swooped down towards the field. Hermione got the Dragon Tamers to join her side. They were legendary fighters, and even better with dragons. The two together were a deadly combination. They were going to be powerful allies.

Things only got worse from there as a pack of werewolves and a group of vampires arrived. But I have to admit that our side was holding its own. At least we had the centaurs.

Finally, through the din and confusion, Harry saw Hermione and Draco heading into the Dark Forest. He rushed after them. I tried to follow, but I was stopped by some former Death Eaters. By the time I was able to stun them Harry was gone.

"Harry!" I called.

Dumbledore rushed to my side. The battle was winding down. Many people were retreating. This attack was clearly meant to let us know her strength. If we didn't know before, we did now.

"Where is Harry?" Dumbledore asked me.

"I don't know," I answered quietly.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know. He went after Hermione and Draco. I tried to follow, but I was stopped."

That was the last time I'd seen Harry…

/_end flashback_/

So that pretty much leads us to where we are today. Harry still hasn't been found. Some people think he went into hiding, trying to think of a plan. The other theory is that he's dead. I chose not to believe any of these. He is alive, but I'm not sure where he is.

Our hideout is one of the last safe places in the wizarding world. Hermione's influence spread like a cancer. There is hardly any place I can go without almost dying.

I looked at Hermione once again, only to discover that she was looking at me.

'Those were good times, huh?' she said in my mind.

"Screw you," I said scathingly. She just smirked at me.

'Sorry, I don't swing that way.'

Dumbledore saw me looking angry and went over to Hermione and hit her. Hard.

"Damnit, you vile creature!" he yelled. "I order you to tell me where Harry is!"

Hermione glared at him with renewed venom. When she spoke, her voice was frighteningly placid.

"You think you're so tough, huh?" she said quietly. "You think you're so powerful, and so smart for capturing me."

Dumbledore froze where he stood. Even I was quite. This was the most she had spoken since she was here. She demanded attention.

"Who are you to give _me_ orders? Tell me, Dumbledore. Have you ever wondered why I was so easy to capture? Did you even stop and think that maybe I _wanted_ this to happen? It was said that I was the smartest witch to go through Hogwarts since Rowena Ravenclaw herself. It never occurred to you that this could be a trap?"

Realization dawned on Dumbledore's face. The news even hit me like a ton of bricks. It was deathly silent, and it was oppressive.

Just then an explosion erupted above me. The sounds of the few Order members remaining and Hermione's henchmen soon drifted to my ears. I looked at Hermione. She smirked before breaking out of her restraints. Dumbledore grabbed his wand and was instantly engaged in battle.

"How did they find us?" he questioned, blocking a curse.

"You really need to blindfold someone before you take them to your so called 'secret hideout,'" she stated sarcastically. "And telepathy works over great distances."

Suddenly the door to the basement burst open and in walked Draco. He stunned Dumbledore from where he stood, and then walked over to Hermione.

"I'm sure he'll come in handy someday," he stated as one of their cronies tied Dumbledore up.

"Maybe," Hermione said, kissing him lightly.

"And what about this one?" someone asked.

I remained frozen on the spot. I was supposed to be safe here, but then this happens. Hermione began walking over to me. She smiled, her teeth transforming into the sharp, vampire teeth everyone knew so well.

"Don't worry, Ginny," she said sweetly. "You'll be with your precious Harry soon enough."

She growled and charged at me. I went fo-

A/N: And that folks is the end of my story. I hope you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I usually like happier endings, but I thought that this one had major potential so I went with it. I'm gonna be writing more on my Phantom of the Opera fic, then a Teen Titans one, but fear not. I have another idea for a Harry Potter story. I'll be working on it as I work on the other two. So please review! You know how much I love reviews. It you liked it so much, maybe you should recommend it to others. I would greatly appreciate that. So thanks again for reading and reviewing! Till next time kiddies! "Probably, the toughest time -in anyone's life- is when you have to murder a loved one because they're the devil. Other than that, though, it's been a good day." –Emo Phillips


End file.
